Tout vient à point à qui sait prévoir?
by davidou kawiz
Summary: Slash HarryDrago. Quand Harry a quelque chose dans la tête, il ne l'a pas dans les pieds. Si bien qu'il est prêt à tout pour découvrir les moindres recoins intimes d'un certain serpentard...
1. Rumeur et ouïdire

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous a J.K. Rowling

Ceci est une fic de type slash, je répète, c'est un SLASH et pour ceux qui ont des problèmes de visions : **ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH** alors si vous avez un certain dédain envers les relations homosexuelles EXPLICITE, vous êtes priés de passer votre chemin. Merci

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

*****************************************

- Tient donc, qui voilà, le balafré qui se promène sans ses béquilles. Hey Potter !! Les médicomages ont enfin trouvé un sortilège pour redonner vie aux membres paralysés. Voilà qui est intéressant... lâcha Malfoy alors qu'il venait à la rencontre de Harry.

Harry, sortant tout juste de la bibliothèque, leva la tête en entendant le commentaire fait par Malfoy comme s'il s'agissait d'un bruit anodin. Au lieu de répliquer, il se contenta de passer son chemin en affichant la plus complète indifférence, ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser Malfoy pantois. Harry continua jusqu'au bout du corridor et juste avant de prendre le couloir de droite, jeta un dernier regard vers Malfoy qui venait de reprendre ses esprits pour continuer dans l'autre direction.

- Toujours aussi jolies, ces fesses-là. murmura-t-il en laissant afficher un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres.

Il continua son chemin parmi les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor en se demandant de quel façon il pouvait bien réussir à avoir Drago tout à lui.

**********************

Harry avait pris conscience de sa préférence pour les hommes il y a cela quelques mois. Il était arrivé un dimanche matin assez tôt dans les douches puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas le premier debout en se dimanche matin. Debout sous un jet d'eau enivrant se tenait Seamus, son camarade de dortoir. Jusqu'ici rien de bien surprenant, mais ce qui avait stupéfait le survivant était que Colin Creevey se trouvait en face de Seamus, adossé contre une des parois de la douche. Seamus avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à goûter chaque centimètres de la peau du cou de Colin, qui lui se contentait de gémir doucement sous la pression exercée par les lèvres de son amant. Harry, sous le choc, ne pouvait détourner les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Colin promenait ses mains le long du dos de Seamus, descendant langoureusement jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Colin hasarda tout doucement ses doigts entre les fesses musclés pendant que Seamus continuait l'exploration du torse de celui qu'il désirait tant apparemment. Il mordilla tendrement un des mamelons de Colin lui arrachant ainsi un petit cri de plaisir. Seamus continua la descente jusqu'au nombril autour duquel il laissa aller sa langue ce qui fit frémir son partenaire. Harry, encore à quelques mètres des deux amoureux, pouvait presque ressentir l'intensité du désir entre les deux Griffondors. Devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, son corps n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre en engorgeant son membre de tout le sang qu'il pouvait contenir. Seamus avait achevé sa descente au niveau du bassin de Colin. Le sexe de celui-ci semblait tendu à l'extrème. Seamus sorti alors la langue pour le parcourir dans toute sa longueur, commençant par la parti près des testicules en allant le plus sensuellement possible vers le gland. Colin se mordait alors la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas hurler tout son plaisir. Harry choisit ce moment pour laisser les deux chauds lapins à leur intimité, se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise d'espionner ainsi ses deux camarades en plein ébat.

Après cet incident, il avait décidé de faire une petite introspection face à ses goûts et ses préférences pour finalement en arriver à la conclusion qu'il était gay. Devant ce constat, il ne savait que faire. Il n'avait alors pas hésité un instant et était allé en parler avec Hermione qui lui avait donné tout son appui et son aide. Il avait craint la réaction de Ron, mais ça c'était plutôt bien passé, Ron lui ayant répondu qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité puisque son frère Charlie faisait parti du groupe. Fait que Harry ignorait.

**********************

Harry avait quitté la bibliothèque après avoir entendu des bribes de conversation entre les deux commères de Griffondors, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Celles-ci parlaient justement de Malfoy et en connaissaient apparemment des vertes et des pas mûres à son sujet. De ce que Harry pu comprendre, le prince des serpentards aurait tendance à fixer un peu trop ses coéquipiers dans les douches après les entraînements de Quidditch. Il paraîtrait aussi qu'il aurait déjà répondu à une fille qui venait de lui demander tout bonnement s'il voulait coucher avec elle, qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait.

Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux ouï-dire entendu ici et là mais il ne pu s'empêcher un sourire. Il saurait très bientôt ce qu'il en était de Drago Malfoy

- Talus evadera. dit Harry à la grosse dame du portrait qui lui ouvrit sans faire de cérémonie.

*****************************************

Alors vous avez aimé? Vous voulez une suite? Review please


	2. Opération séduction

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous a J.K. Rowling

Ceci est une fic de type slash, je répète, c'est un SLASH et pour ceux qui ont des problèmes de visions : **ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH** alors si vous avez un certain dédain envers les relations homosexuelles EXPLICITE, vous êtes priés de passer votre chemin. Merci

Trois petits messages :

Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de nouveau chapitre plus tôt mais il faut me comprendre, j'étais au prise avec le symptôme de la page blanche. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais écrire dans ce chapitre mais je ne savais pas comment le mettre sur papier, alors pas un mot là-dessus je vous en pris.

Deuxièmement, comme plusieurs me l'on fait remarquer, mon premier chapitre était trop court donc j'espère que celui-ci saura vous satisfaire.

Troisièmement, un gros merci à : **céline402, angelinadelacour, Celinette, Steph, Cordelune, kawiz, pioupiou, livedevil, ornaluca, yami milie chan, morganna** pour vos reviews. C'est toujours aussi apprécié

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

-------------------------

Harry entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors avec une seule idée en tête ; rejoindre la quiétude et la tranquilité de son lit à baldaquin afin de pouvoir mettre en place une tactique pour piéger un certain serpent dans ses filets. Il commençait tout juste à gravir l'escalier menant aux dortoir alors qu'une personne l'interpella :

- Alors Harry, ta recherche à la bibliothèque sur l'utilisation de semence de dragon dans les potions a-t-elle porté fruit? demanda un certain rouquin en pleine partie d'échec avec Dean Thomas.

Harry entreprit donc de rebrousser chemin et de se rendre à la table qu'occupait Ron et Dean dans un des coins de la salle. Il passa près d'un des sofas de la salle et vit Colin, la tête sur la cuisse de Seamus, tous deux étant en pleine lecture pour leur cour de potion. Ils avaient tous les deux annoncés leur amour lors d'un après match bien arrosé, alors que les Griffondors avaient triomphé une fois de plus face aux Serpentards. Harry avait alors eu un petit sourire se rappelant trop bien l'épisode de la douche auquel il avait assisté pendant que ses camarades de maison ignoraient comment prendre la nouvelle, sans doute leurs facultés intellectuelles étant quelques peu embrouillées dû à la consommation frôlant l'excès de bière au beurre. Dès le lendemain cependant, lorsque tous les esprits eurent dégrisés et qu'ils se furent rappelé de la nouvelle annoncée la veille, ils s'étaient tous empressés de faire savoir à Seamus et Colin qu'ils acceptaient leur différence sans problème et qu'ils pouvaient aller et venir comme un couple hétérosexuel sans gêne, ce qui expliquait leur position sur le sofa. Harry arriva auprès de Ron et Dean au moment même où Ron mettait Dean échec et math.

- Échec et math! s'écria Ron heureux de pouvoir démontrer une fois de plus ses talents aux échecs, serrant ensuite la main de son adversaire défait qui quitta la table par la suite. Et alors? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé Ron. J'ai regardé dans les rayons que Madame Pince m'avait conseillé mais je crois bien que quelqu'un d'autre était passé avant moi parce qu'aucun des livres pouvant traiter du sujet ne se trouvaient sur les étagères. répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Bah ce n'est pas grave on a encore suffisamment de temps pour le faire ce devoir. répliqua Ron en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser lire mes parchemins, Ronald Weasley. Salut Harry. lâcha Hermione assis non loin de là, n'ayant pas raté un seul mot de la conversation, adressant un sourire à Harry.

- Mais voyons Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tout faire à la dernière minute. dit Ron avec un ton qui se voulait convaincant.

- Oui oui Ron, si tu le dis. répondit Hermione avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Harrry.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. Après tout, il lui arrivait plus souvent qu'autrement d'accompagner Ron dans une course contre la montre lors de la rédaction de ses travaux. Ron se rapprocha alors d'Hermione et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry choisit alors ce moment pour regagner le dortoir. Comme ils lui demandaient où il se rendait, il s'excusa auprès d'eux, prétextant vouloir faire une petite sieste avant le dîner, ayant bien évidemment une toute autre chose en tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne demanda pas plus d'explication à Harry alors qu'il tournait les talons pour se rendre jusqu'au dortoir. Harry remarqua que ses autres camarades de dortoir étaient tous occupés dans la salle commune. Il monta les marches de l'escalier en se disant qu'il pourrait enfin élaboré un plan.

Comme il l'avait prévu, son dortoir était vide. Il décida alors de s'allonger sur son lit sans fermer les rideaux de son lit. Les bras derrières la tête, il envisagea alors toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables d'attirer à lui ce blond qui en faisait rêver plus d'un. Il laissa très vite de côté l'idée d'utiliser la manière forte pour plutôt y aller avec une tactique requérant une ruse et une minutie exemplaire s'il voulait amener Drago à jouer son jeu. De toute façon, il se voyait très mal débarquer chez les Serpentards en pleine nuit avec sa cape d'invisibilité et repartir les bras chargés du corps endormis, ou stupéfié, si cela avait été nécessaire, de Drago. Oui, définitivement ce serait par ruse, une ruse toute serpentardienne, qu'il réussirait à toucher ce corps parfait. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre? Drago Malfoy n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et étant lui-même chez les serpentards il verrait probablement l'arnaque des miles à la ronde. Cependant une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas lui créer de problème. C'est pourquoi il décida qu'à partir de maintenant il changerait d'attitude face à son rival de toujours. Il essaierait de ne plus répondre à ses sarcasmes alors peut-être Malfoy se lasserait-il de tous ces enfantillages. Bien sûr, Harry ne voulait pas non plus l'ignorer, loin de là était son idée. Tout ce que Harry voulait faire, c'était de faire réagir Drago en lançant des remarques ici et là le concernant, mais rien de bien méchant cependant. Le genre de remarque que si Drago voulait bien le voir, lui ferait comprendre qu'il se faisait draguer par son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter.

Content d'avoir enfin trouver un moyen pour attirer l'attention de Malfoy et ainsi, espérait-il, arriver à ses fins, Harry sombra peu à peu dans un léger sommeil tandis qu'il pensait à quelles phrases il pourrait lâché, à tout hasard, devant le serpentard. Il fut tiré du sommeil lorsque quelqu'un se mit à secouer son épaule en l'appelant doucement.

- Désolé de te réveiller Harry mais c'est presque l'heure du dîner. lui dit Seamus alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux en se tournant vers lui.

- Mmm... Merci Seamus. répondit Harry alors qu'il apercevait Colin derrière Seamus qui affichait un sourire en coin.

- Apparemment ce petit somme t'as fait beaucoup de bien, n'est-ce pas Harry? le questionna Colin avec un clin d'oeil. Dis-moi, tu rêvais de quelque chose en particulier?

- Non pourquoi tu me demande cela? lui répondit Harry alors que Seamus se relevait en riant.

Harry se redressa sur son lit et compris ce qui faisait tant rire ses deux camarades, alors que son membre tendu fut coincé contre sa peau par ses sous-vêtements. Harry se sentit rougir sous l'embarras.

- Oh tu n'as pas à être gêné Harry, ça m'arrive à chaque matin moi aussi. lui dit Seamus pour le mettre plus à l'aise alors que Colin hochait la tête et faisait un clin d'oeil en direction de Harry pour appuyer ce que son copain venait de dire.

Harry éclata alors de rire suivit des deux autres ce qui aida à détendre l'atmosphère et par le fait même, ça virilité. Leur fou rire passé, Colin et Seamus quittèrent le dortoir pour se rendre dans la grande salle, laissant Harry seul. Il partit quelques minutes plus tard en direction de la grande salle et parcouru le trajet seul étant donné qu'il avait pris son temps pour quitter son dortoir. Il allait emprunter le dernier couloir menant au hall lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? En train de manigancer des mauvais coups encore. siffla la personne que Harry reconnu aussitôt grâce au ton de sa voix comme étant Malfoy.

Harry s'arrêta, permettant ainsi à Drago de se retrouver face à lui.

- Pas du tout, répondit innocemment Harry tout en le fixant dans les yeux, à moins que tu considères comme une mauvaise chose le fait de vouloir remplir son estomac.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit en pensant que la partie n'était pas gagner. Drago partit alors derrière lui sans pour autant essayer de le devancer. Comme ils avaient parcouru la moitié du couloir, Harry stoppa net et attendit pour que Drago puisse le dépasser.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter, tu as une crampe. lâcha Malfoy avec un ricanement.

- Non mais je me disais que c'était à mon tour d'avoir une belle vue pour le reste du trajet. lui répondit Harry en affichant un sourire espiègle.

- Alors tu te décide à avancer ou bien il faut que je te tienne la main pour que tu ne t'égares pas. ajouta Harry alors que Drago c'était tourné vers lui sous la remarque déplacée du Griffondor.

Malfoy, étrangement, ne dit pas un mot et poursuivit la route d'un pas légèrement plus nerveux. Harry continua également sa route se disant que l'opération séduction était maintenant en branle et qu'elle se déroulait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, voyant les oreilles du blond devant lui avait pris une teinte un peu plus rouge qu'à l'habitude. Ils traversèrent le hall et atteignirent la grande salle en peu de temps, au grand plaisir de Malfoy. Harry alla rejoindre ses amis avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors que Malfoy rejoignit la table des Serpentards, apparemment soulagé de ne plus avoir Potter qui le suivait sur les talons.

- Salut Ron, salut 'Mione lâcha joyeusement Harry alors qu'il prenait le siège libre face à Hermione.

- ...lut. réussit à articuler Ron la bouche à moitié pleine.

- Et bien Harry, tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce soir. Y a-t-il une raison en particulier ou bien c'est le fait d'avoir dormi un peu qui t'as rendu si heureux? Je dis cela parce qu'il me semblait que tu avais l'air soucieux lorsque tu es monté à votre dortoir tout à l'heure. lui dit Hermione en affichant un air suspicieux.

- Mais non tout va bien Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Et si j'ai l'air joyeux, je crois que le somme que j'ai fait peu sûrement entrer en ligne de compte. lui répondit Harry en envoyant un clin d'oeil en direction de Seamus et Colin assis non loin d'eux.

Le repas passa étonnamment assez rapidement. Tout en mangeant et en parlant de Quidditch avec Ron, Harry avait senti plusieurs fois un regard sur lui. Il avait vite découvert de qui il s'agissait : il réalisa presque avec surprise que c'était Drago qui le fixait sans arrêt. Lorsque leur regard s'était croisé, Harry avait remarqué le questionnement peint dans les yeux du Serpentard, fait étrange puisqu'habituellement Drago se gardait de montrer quelconques sentiments. Plus tard pendant le repas, alors que leur regard fut encore un fois entré en contact, il avait même semblé à Harry avoir vu une lueur de désir. Du désir pour qui? Pour moi? Harry se dit qu'il devrait vérifier tout ça d'un peu plus près et termina son repas sous le regard brûlant du Serpentard qui ne le quittait maintenant plus des yeux. Même Pansy Parkinson n'arrivait pas à attirer l'attention du blond, sans pour autant savoir pour quelles raisons il l'ignorait totalement. Harry finit son repas et décida de quitter la grande salle sans ses amis souhaitant se promener un peu seul dans le château.

Harry parcouru ainsi plusieurs couloirs, n'ayant aucune destination précise lorsqu'il eut l'étrange impression d'être suivi par quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta et regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il repartit et quelques instants plus tard la même sensation se fit sentir. Il décida alors d'entrer dans la première salle dont la porte serait déverrouillée, souhaitant ainsi pouvoir se débarrasser de son poursuivant. Il croyait bien être entré dans une salle de classe inutilisé mais il se rendit compte bien vite que ce n'en était pas une. La pièce où il avait échoué sous la panique était en fait meublé d'un divan pouvant se transformer en lit et d'une vieille bibliothèque remplie de livres dont la reliure témoignait de leur âge avancé. Il commença à regarder les titres lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se hâta de se glisser le plus rapidement possible derrière le divan lorsqu'il vit la poignée de porte se tourner tout doucement. Le coeur battant la chamade comme un enfant jouant à cache-cache, Harry entendit des pas dans la pièce. Les pas s'arrêtèrent pendant que la personne devait probablement scruté la pièce du regard lorsqu'une voix retentit :

- Tu peux sortir de là Harry, je t'ai vu entré dans cette pièce. lâcha la voix maintenant familière à Harry.

- Alors c'était donc toi qui me suivait depuis tout à l'heure. dit Harry au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui après s'être redressé. Je peux savoir depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Drago?

Drago rougit constatant son erreur. Harry remarqua alors comment Drago pouvait être beau lorsqu'il éprouvait de la gêne, le rougissement accentuant ses traits fins mais néanmoins attirants.

- Et toi? lui répondit-il espérant ainsi se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il s'était involontairement plongé.

- Moi? J'en ai tout simplement marre de toutes ces querelles insignifiantes alors je me suis dis qu'il était temps de découvrir qui tu est et ce que tu aimes vraiment, mon cher serpent. lui renvoya Harry tout en se déplaçant jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et que sa bouche soit tout près de son oreille.

Harry vit que le corps du Serpentard fut parcouru d'un frisson.

- Vraiment? Et tu crois que tu vas aimer ce que tu vas découvrir? murmura entre deux souffles Drago.

Harry sourit innocemment tout en respirant l'odeur se dégageant de celui qu'il désirait tant.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour le savoir. lui répondit-il alors qu'il se reculait pour pouvoir croiser son regard avec celui de Drago.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, des secondes qui parurent une éternité pour Harry. Il se décida alors à faire le premier pas. Il approcha tout doucement sa bouche de celle de Drago. Les yeux de celui-ci se fermèrent lorsque les lèvres de Harry vinrent caresser les siennes. Avec sa bouche, il exerça une légère pression sur la bouche du garçon qui se tenait devant lui. N'obtenant aucune objection de la part de Malfoy, il entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sa langue dessiner les contours de ses belles lèvres rosées. Malfoy se décida enfin à réagir aux avances du beau brun en laissant sortir le bout de sa langue pour taquiner celle de Harry. Ils commencèrent alors une danse linguale endiablée, chacun essayant de goûter le plus possible la langue de l'autre sans pour autant pénétrer la cavité buccale de son partenaire de danse. Harry prit l'initiative d'engouffrer la langue de Drago dans sa bouche, voulant à tout prix un peu du Serpentard en lui. Il suçota la langue du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Drago lui répondit en attirant la langue du Griffondor dans sa propre bouche pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Alors que Drago appliquait de légère succion sur la langue du survivant, une idée vint à l'esprit de Harry. Il se mit à penser que peut-être le prince des Serpentards était encore puceau. Il devrait alors mener le bal, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Il quitta l'antre chaleureux de la bouche de Drago et partit à l'exploration du cou de celui avec sa bouche, déposant de petit baiser tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou. Comme il l'avait prévu, le blond répéta les mêmes mouvements sur son corps pour son plus grand plaisir. Il attira alors le blond jusqu'au divan et le fit s'étendre dessus. Drago le regardait avec un regard de désir mais aussi légèrement effrayé. Harry entreprit donc de s'asseoir sur le bassin de Drago, laissant ses jambes longer les cuisses musclés du blond. Harry ne put résister à Drago alors qu'il lui lançait un regard d'envie et retourna prendre possession de sa bouche tandis qu'il déboutonnait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il eut fini de détacher chaque bouton de la chemise, il se redressa pour admirer le corps de Drago. Drago possédait un torse parfait, chaques muscles abdominaux étant parfaitement découpés grâce à ses entraînements de Quidditch et étant pratiquement imberbe hormis une mince allée de poils partant de son nombril et descendant jusqu'à son antre du plaisir. Il laissa aller ses mains sur ce corps d'apollon alors que Drago frémissait sous ses doigts brûlants. Harry descendit sur les genoux de Drago pour avoir accès à la partie qui l'intéressait depuis le début, son entrejambe. Il remonta ses mains tranquillement le long des cuisses du blond. Il arriva au haut des cuisses tandis que Drago lâchait un soupir qui en disait long sur l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Harry entreprit donc l'ouverture du pantalon de Drago, se qu'il réussit sans problème. Il observa le membre qui s'offrait à lui au travers du sous-vêtements noir. Il le frôla du bout des doigts et il put le voir réagir sous la légère pression qu'il avait exercée. Il entreprit de glisser la main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement pour pouvoir faire de ample connaissance avec la virilité rayonnante de Drago lorsqu'il se sentit basculé en arrière. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il entrevit la chevelure dorée de Drago passant la porte avant d'entendre celle-ci être claquée durement.

- Mais que vient-il de se passer???

---------------------------------------------

Je suis sadique n'est-ce pas?? héhéhé

Désolé de finir ce chapitre de cette façon mais c'était trop tentant.

À la prochaine ... peut-être... enfin si vous y tenez ;-)


	3. Opération séduction la suite

Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous a J.K. Rowling

Ceci est une fic de type slash, je répète, c'est un SLASH et pour ceux qui ont des problèmes de visions : **ATTENTION CECI EST UN SLASH** alors si vous avez un certain dédain envers les relations homosexuelles EXPLICITE, vous êtes priés de passer votre chemin.

Merci

Petit message: Ouh là là, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais mis ça de côté mais j'ai eu un petit élan créatif cette fin de semaine alors j'espère que vous serez suffisamment satisfait pour ne pas me crucifier sur place pour avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de savoir les raisons qui ont pousser Drago a quitté si promptement Harry mais souvenez-vous : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !!

Merci aux nombreux revieweurs/revieweuses (désolé de ne pas vous répondre individuellement mais soyez assuré que vos messages ne tombent pas dans l'oeil d'un aveugle lol) : **ornaluca, tete de noeud, Lily Ewans/Potter, zaz, SNAPESLOVE, kawiz, white wolf, celine402, Celinette, Lululle, Minerve, Zazan, Chris52, héloïse, Draya Felton**

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !!

--------------------------------------------------

Harry mit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits suite au départ impromptu de Malefoy. Pourquoi l'avait-il renversé ainsi pour ensuite prendre ses jambes à son cou? Une panoplie d'hypothèses toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres vinrent à son esprit. La principale raison qui lui revenait toujours en tête était celle à laquelle il avait pensé alors que Malefoy restait passif face à lui; et si Malefoy était encore vierge? L'inquiétude et la peur d'avoir voulu aller trop vite avec Malefoy s'empara alors de Harry. Il était inquiet pour Drago, craignant de l'avoir effrayé à jamais des hommes en prenant l'initiative lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé auprès de lui. Et il avait peur. Peur d'avoir ruiné la seule chance qu'il eut de se rapprocher de Malefoy et par le fait même, la seule chance d'atteindre son but. Harry se donna alors une claque mentale.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là? se dit-il à voix haute.

Il secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Qu'en avait-il à faire des états d'âmes de ce sale serpent de Malefoy. Après tout, il s'agissait de son ennemi de toujours alors pourquoi s'en faire pour ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Lui il ne se donnerait pas cette peine à son égard, au contraire, il se réjouirait de savoir que son ennemi fut bouleversé par quoi que ce soit, surtout si cela concernait son orientation.

Autre claque mentale. En se jetant de la sorte sur Malefoy, il venait de lui donner une nouvelle arme contre lui. Malefoy n'hésiterait pas à lui renvoyer son orientation en pleine figure à la première occasion. Harry se dit que si jamais il osait en venir à ça, il n'aurait qu'à lui faire se rappeler et dire, s'il le fallait, comment il l'avait découvert, argument que si Malefoy se donnait la peine d'y penser une seconde, lui ferait garder sa langue de toute façon.

-------------------------

Harry sortit de ses songes et constata que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Il décida alors qu'il était maintenant temps de rejoindre son dortoir avant que l'heure du couvre-feu ne soit arrivée. Il quitta la petite pièce en se disant que même s'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir Malefoy, il finirait bien par se trouver quelqu'un d'autre un jour ou l'autre. Il parcouru les quelques couloirs le séparant de son dortoir en se remémorant, bien malgré lui, les événements de la soirée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'expliquer la réaction de Malefoy. Tout d'abord, Malefoy avait semblé très nerveux après la remarque de Harry sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. En temps normal, le Drago que Harry connaissait en aurait probablement profité pour se pavaner la tête haute le restant du trajet. Mais au lieu de cela, Malefoy avançait à pas nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus Harry sur ses talons. Ensuite, Malefoy, qui n'avait cessé de le fixer durant le repas, l'avait suivi dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Habituellement, lorsque Malefoy regardait Harry, son visage reflétait un dégout certain et ses yeux exprimaient clairement toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, et cela même s'ils se trouvaient chacun assis à leur table respective. Ce soir là cependant, Malefoy ne daigna pas lancer un seul regard haineux en direction de Harry. Non, il le fixait ouvertement et Harry n'avait en aucun cas perçu le moindre sentiment de haine ou d'antipathie dans son regard, mais bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé être du désir. Les yeux de son ennemi reflétait en fait un désir évident en y repensant bien. Et par la suite, à la fin du repas, Malefoy avait quitté son habituel troupe pour suivre Harry pendant qu'il vagabondait dans les dédales du labyrinthe qu'est Poudlard. Peut-être espérait-il réussir à coincer Harry en train de manigancer un mauvais coup. À moins qu'il n'ait espéré trouver Harry en bonne compagnie. Qui peut savoir?

- Talus evadera. lança Harry à la grosse dame alors qu'elle allait lui demander le mot de passe.

-------------------------

Harry passa d'un pas léger le portrait de la grosse dame. La salle commune des Griffondors était étrangement tranquille en cette fin de soirée. Seul Seamus et Colin se trouvaient blotti l'un contre l'autre près du foyer. Harry ne voulu pas gâcher ce moment d'intimité entre les deux amants alors il décida à contrecoeur de prendre la direction des escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Il allait mettre le pied sur la première marche lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Salut Harry! Veux-tu te joindre à nous? lança de son habituel ton enthousiaste Colin, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

Harry regarda tour à tour Colin, Seamus et le haut des escaliers. Il ne se sentait pas réellement d'humeur à rejoindre son dortoir dans l'immédiat, ne voulant pas entendre Ron vanter Hermione pendant des heures et ne se sentant pas encore assez fatigué pour dormir, il pensa que la compagnie de ses deux camarades de Griffondor était finalement plus que souhaitable en cette fin de soirée.

- Avec plaisir. leur répondit-il tandis qu'il entreprit de franchir les quelques mètres le séparant de l'endroit où les deux amoureux se trouvaient

Il s'assit sur le sofa face à celui qu'occupaient Colin et Seamus, entre les deux coussins moelleux qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

- Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée? demanda Harry qui commençait à se sentir légèrement intimidé sous les regards pénétrant des deux occupants du sofa d'en face.

- Pour ma part, ça aurait été plus amusant si je n'avais pas eu ce devoir de divination à terminer. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Colin lui a fait 30 centimètres de parchemins pour son cour de potion. répondit Seamus qui s'adressa à Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne soirée? lui renvoya le jeune irlandais.

- La première partie a été bonne oui mais... commença Harry sans y réfléchir. Il espérait que les deux amants ne le questionnerait pas sur les détails de sa soirée. ... mais disons qu'elle aurait pu mieux se terminer. finit-il de dire tournant son regard vers le feu qui continuait de réchauffer la pièce, à moi que ce ne soit lui qui ait une bouffée de chaleur.

Colin se déplaça et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry.

- Il s'est passé quelques choses ce soir? demanda Colin, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry, qui s'était retourner pour regarder qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Seamus et Colin se regardèrent avec prudence.

- Désolé d'avoir éclaté de rire mais tu avais l'air tellement inquiet que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de trouver ça drôle. lui répondit Harry. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'est absolument pas grave, je te l'assure. ajouta-t-il pour répondre à sa question.

Devant le regard incertain et peut-être un peu vexé de Colin, qui après tout se voulait compréhensif, Harry consentit alors à leur dire une partie de sa soirée tout en prenant soin d'omettre le fait de dire qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Il leur expliqua qu'il s'était retrouvé en bonne compagnie mais qu'avant d'avoir pu passer à l'action, l'autre personne l'avait laissé comme ça, sans raison.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas nous dire de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas? demanda Colin avec un air taquin.

- En effet, je préfère garder ça secret. Sans vous vexer, lui répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil en voyant l'air faussement outré que prenait Seamus.

Harry reporta son regard sur le feu tout en se remémorant le peu de temps passé près de Malefoy. La remarque faite par Seamus le tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

- Donc Harry, si je t'ai bien compris, tu n'as donc pas pu assouvir tous tes besoins ce soir? demanda Seamus avec un ton innocent mais affichant tout de même un sourire espiègle.

Harry le regarda se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- En effet, on peut dire ça... lui répondit-il regardant maintenant en alternance Seamus et Colin qui venaient de s'échanger un sourire complice.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour toi, alors. lui souffla à l'oreille Colin qui avait glissé sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse alors que Seamus venait se placer de l'autre côté de Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous.... commença Harry, sa plainte mourant au fond de sa gorge alors que Colin frôla son membre sous ses vêtements et que Seamus lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

- Après tout, la soirée peut encore bien se terminer. rajouta Seamus dans un murmure que Harry trouva terriblement enivrant.

La bouche de Seamus s'attarda sur chaque centimètre de la peau du cou de Harry. Goûtant chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à ses lèvres quémandeuses, Seamus ne ménagait en rien cette peau si douce et si fragile à la fois, tantôt suçotant, tandis mordillant cette peau si délicatement fruité qu'était celle de Harry. Colin quant à lui s'amusa aux dépends de Harry. Il palpait sur toute leur longueur les muscles des cuisses de Harry, exerçant des pressions de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la zone sensible du beau brun, lui arrachant quelques gémissements étouffés. Ses mains se dirigèrent tout naturellement sur le ventre de Harry, dessinant chacun des muscles abdominaux que la pratique du Quidditch avait permis a Harry de développer. Colin entreprit alors de dénuder toute cette chair emprisonnée révélant ainsi ce qu'il avait déduit; un ventre musclé juste comme il le fallait sans un once de graisse, chacun des muscles se découpant parfaitement sous la faible lumière générée par les flammes du foyer. Pendant ce temps, Seamus ayant terminé son exploration du cou de Harry, avait trouvé le chemin de ses lèvres et l'embrassait maintenant sans retenue. Apparemment les amoureux rêvaient tous deux de se retrouver avec Harry et ils n'éprouvaient aucune jalousie de voir leur bien-aimé profité ainsi de l'objet de leur fantasme. Au contraire, une des mains de Seamus avait maintenant trouvé l'érection de Colin et il le massait lentement par-dessus ses vêtements. Harry, se sentant quelque peu le centre d'attraction, se décida à participer à l'action. Il leva une des ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entrer en contact avec le pantalon de Seamus. Il remonta alors la cuisse jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune irlandais. À l'approche de la hampe tendue de Seamus, Harry put sentir une vague de chaleur irradiée de cette zone hautement érogène. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire, il s'empara de l'érection de Seamus qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement de contentement. Harry imita des mouvements de va et vient sur le tissu du pantalon de Seamus qui semblait tout de même apprécier la démarche de Harry puisqu'il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement sous le regard amusé de son amant. Colin qui se délectait de la scène qui s'offrait à lui, décida de ne pas laisser Harry en reste. Il déboutonna le pantalon du survivant et extirpa de sa cachette l'érection qui devenait douloureuse dû au manque de place de Harry. Colin parcouru du bout de la langue l'érection de Harry sur toute sa longueur, arrachant au brun un frisson qui lui traversa le corps en entier. Ne se fiant qu'à son instinct, Colin prit alors tout le bout de la hampe en bouche, titillant le gland avec sa langue puis la prit entièrement en bouche, à la grande surprise de Harry. Colin commença alors de lent et langoureux va et vient avec sa bouche sur le membre de Harry. Harry, dont l'état d'excitation augmentait de façon exponentielle, décida d'introduire sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de Seamus de façon à avoir une meilleure prise sur son membre. La proximité du membre de Seamus donna à Harry la pleine liberté de lui donner le plus de satisfaction possible. Il exécutait les mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe de Seamus au même rythme de Colin sur sa propre érection, et par le fait même de Seamus sur Colin qu'il n'avait pas laissé une seule minute. À ce rythme-là, Harry savait qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du point de non retour mais au moment où il voulu dire à Colin de se retirer, Seamus s'empara de sa bouche pour l'embrasser intensément. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à approcher le seuil critique puisque peu de temps après il sentit le membre de Seamus se gonfler encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et il envoya jet après jet de liquide chaud sur le bas de sa chemise et sur la main de Harry. Voyant cela, Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps sous les lèvres expertes de Colin et se tendit violemment sous la pression des jets de sperme sortant de son membre éprouvé. Harry ouvrit les yeux lorsque le dernier spasme eut finit d'ébranler son corps maintenant frissonnant sous le choc du moment. Il constata que Colin avait déjà laissé échapper sa semence probablement dans son propre caleçon puisqu'il ne semblait pas couvert d'aucune substance visqueuse. Seamus et Colin se levèrent d'un même pied du sofa et embrassèrent tous deux Harry. Alors que Harry goûtait les restes de sa propre semence dans la bouche de Colin, Seamus se pencha auprès de l'oreille de Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir passer une bonne nuit.

--------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pas trop choqué de l'incursion de Harry dans un couple déjà formé mais étant donné que certain ont trouvé de Drago et Harry s'étaient retrouvé ensemble bien vite maintenant il va vous falloir être patient avant de les revoir ensemble...

héhéhé

Review si vous aimez, vous aimez pas, vous êtes pas content des jeux à trois, vous voulez une suite ou si vous voulez tout simplement battre l'auteur :p


End file.
